nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Traloc
Tlaloc (Traloc in the Television Series) is the Main Antagonist of the Tak and the Power of Juju Video Game Series. While he only appears in a single episode of the show, his role in the Games is far greater. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen in the Video games, and Jeff Bennett in the animated series. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Traloc appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Traloc was summoned by Jimmy along with Tak to Volcano Island. He helped the team out to defeat Globulous. When they had defeated him he and the the other villains of the Syndicate threw the heroes out of the Vessel of Portentia and battled with SpongeGlob afterwards and lost. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Traloc appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. He mostly fights with elemental related magic like Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Lightning, Ice and Grass. Special Moves 'Dark Curse' Dark Curse is Traloc's neutral special. Traloc holds his hand up and mubbles a few words and a curse is send through the air. When the curse hit's someone they will suffer from poison and will slowly lose some health, but this will only last for a short time. 'Air Arrow' Air Arrow is Traloc's side special. Traloc forms with his hand a bow of air and an arrow of air and then can fire an arrow. When he charges longer the arrow will go straighter and faster and does more damage although it doesn't do very much damage. 'Fire Burst' Fire Burst is Traloc's up special. Traloc charges himself up while his hands start to glow red. Then fires automaticly himself into air leaving a trail of fire behind that will damage the opponent when they hit it. 'Bubble Block' Bubble Block is Traloc's down special. Traloc with for with his hands a bubble around himself and then can defend himself from several attacks. But if the bubble gets hit it will pop but if any opponent is close to it they will be stunned for that moment so that Traloc can escape. 'Shaman Blast' Shaman Blast is Traloc's War Strike. Traloc will go to the central of the stage and will hover in the air. Then his hands start to glow white and he then fires many spells of darkness that will be launched towards the opponents and will explode into a massive blast and send the opponents flying. Special Costume Traloc's special costume is the Mummy King from the game from Tak and the Power of Juju. The Mummy King (also known as the Warrior King) is an old, deceased ruler of the Pupanunu Village. Little is known about his past, but he was a great warrior and a great ruler. After his death, he received a special sealed tomb in the Burial Grounds where he was put with the Staff of the Ancestors. During the events of the original game, Tak opens the tomb, and the mummified Warrior King rises. He tells Tak that if he wants the staff, he must fight for it. Tak grabs and takes the staff, which pulls off the Mummies arm and his "fighting hand". After this, he goes back into his casket. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Tak & the Power of Juju Category:Syndicate Category:Villains Category:Unlockable